Breaking Boundaries
by MissCarrera
Summary: Levina Carrera is now seventeen years-old, and she's becoming ever more like her famous father. With her mother's secret already out, she's determined to live a life as ambitious as Lightning's. Can Sally accept that it is time for her daughter to start carving her own path? -Sequel to 'Here After' - Humanized-
1. Immortal

Hello readers! I was looking back on some of my old work and got the idea to write an unexpected sequel to "Here After". This story will make most sense if you have read that story, but it won't be completely confusing or anything of you haven't. It might be a good refresher to give it a quick read again if you have forgotten about it, but that's up to you. This story will be similar in the fact that it will be written in the same style, switches perspectives, is humanized and will be a relatively short story. It takes place about two years after the end of "Here After" and you'll have to read on to see what events unfold! Just a reminder, Cars and associations with Cars are property of Disney Pixar, I take no credit for them and make no profit off this. However, Levina is entirely my creation and my poll shows that you guys like her, so hopefully you'll enjoy another fic with her :)

* * *

**_BREAKING BOUNDARIES_**

_Chapter One – Immortal_

_(Sally's POV)_

"Happy birthday, dear Sally. Happy birthday to you!"

I close my eyes and blow out all the sparkling candles on the cake in a single breath. After all, I want my wish to come true. Even if I have been wishing for the same thing every year, I have to make sure it'll become more than just a hope. So, for the eighteenth time, I make a silent prayer from my heart that Lightning is looking down on me with happiness in his soul.

I open my bright blue-green eyes and the first face I see is my daughter's. She's smiling gently back at me, with a tiny hint of mischief just like her father always had when he was thinking. I immediately start wondering what she has on her mind.

My thoughts are interrupted momentarily by a well-endowed woman who asks me energetically, "Would ya like to cut the first piece, honey?"

I gaze up at her like child and respond, "Sure, Flo."

Flo nods with a grin and passes me a plate, knife and set of utensils. I look down at the rectangular cake in front of me and slowly begin to slice between the numbers three and eight. Watching the numbers separate, I start feeling bittersweet like I do on every birthday. It is a reminder that I'm a year older, that I've spent another year without Lightning and that another year of his life has went left unlived.

As I finish cutting out the first square of sugary dessert, I'm already onto the next phase of my contemplations, the more painful phase. I let my mind begin to conjure up new ideas on where I would be in my life if Lightning were still alive. I'd be on a nice vacation with him right now, sipping tequila in some secluded destination. We'd be all alone, because he knows that's how I like to spend time with him best.

"Mom? Are you going to eat that or pass it?" Levina, my daughter, inquires impatiently.

I stare at her thin brown hair, tied into a messy bun behind her head and the deep blue eyes framed so pleasantly by the shape of her face. I change my imaginings to something different; a sandy beach with Lightning and Levina on either side of me. I could never leave her out of the picture. We have a difficult relationship sometimes, but I know I love her just as much as I did Lightning.

"Sorry," I try to apologize, "Here, pass this down to Mater." I give her the plate and it starts to travel across the hands.

I can't help smiling as I hear him shout out, "Oh, boy!"

Some things really never die.

* * *

When the eating is done, I thank everyone for their gifts and both Levina and I help Flo deal with the post-party dishes.

I notice Levina is drying the dishes at an unusually quick pace, and she still hasn't lost that excited vibe.

"Vina, be careful," I warn as she puts away a stack of plates into the cupboard.

"I know," she replies and looks back to see if everything is done.

I hear the gurgling of the sink after Flo lets out the water and asks, "Do you two have plans for tonight? If you're not-."

"Yes!" Levina interjects before I even have a chance to hear the rest of Flo's sentence.

I give Levina a strange look but she nods back at me, as if I should already know what she means. I shrug at Flo, "I guess so."

Flo chuckles lightly, "You go on then, I can tidy up this little bit."

I start to protest but Levina dashes forward and grabs my arm. She drags me towards the café entrance and throws a thank you over her shoulder.

Once we're outside, I tug my arm out of her hold. "Levina, we should have stayed and helped Flo, she took time to put that party together."

Levina rolls her eyes and continues walking down the street in the direction of Doc's clinic. "Mom," she argues, "We live in Radiator Nowhere, Flo had nothing to do all day anyways."

"Levina!" I start to scold her disrespectful behaviour. I mean, I know Radiator Springs is about as lively as a brick wall but that doesn't mean it doesn't require upkeep. As estranged as we may be, I still like to think we have purpose.

"Come on!" she cuts me off and picks up her speed. I can hardly keep up with her without breaking into an almost jog.

Finally we arrive at one of the town's most run-down buildings. It looked like an abandoned hunk of concrete when I first moved into town, and oddly enough it seems to have held strong to that image. I'm pretty sure it was either a motel or garage at some point in its existence, but it's beyond telling now.

Levina leads me over to one of the crevices, the only one with an actual covering on it. Mater must have helped her put some kind of a garage door on it. I'm now betting I know what is awaiting us inside.

She heaves the door open without a word and flicks the switch to turn on an uncovered light bulb hanging from the splitting ceiling. All the light casts intensely upon the beautifully crafted race car that rests beneath it.

The air catches in my throat and I suddenly felt tears of disbelief and bliss in my eyes. This is it, Lightning's car, lying right in front of me. It was the car that he had spent his last minutes in. It was everything, it was him.

I let my hand touch the cool metal hood and try to memorize the feeling of its texture. I attempt to grasp the famous red paint, pretending it's coating my fingers in its colour. I let my hands run further along, not once lifting them from the surface of the car. I stop abruptly as I reach the left fender. My thumb strokes carefully over the sticker and I'm aware of the silent tears now streaking my cheeks. This is more than a gift; it is an event that will never fade from my brain.

I push my blonde hair out of my face and turn to Levina who is standing soundlessly by my side. Her eyes are glistening with a mixture of pride and sorrow. I pull her into a heartfelt hug and regain my composure.

We separate and look at each other, not saying a word for a good ten seconds. Then she eagerly proclaims, "I think it's ready to race."

* * *

Yeah, a few of you probably saw that coming :P Oh, and just so you know, the building I'm referencing is that empty motel, I believe it is on the same side of the road as Doc's clinic. I just remember it from the Cars video game and catching glimpes of it through-out the movie. Anyways, I'm not sure if there is still people interested in this humanized story of Sally and her daughter, so if there is I would really appreciate some reviews to let me know. Thank you for reading :)


	2. Meanings

Thank you very much for the wonderful feedback! See, my polls DO serve a purpose! If I hadn't seen the interest in Levina then I wouldn't have even thought about a sequel! **Lightnesco: **Nope, that's a different building. This one is literally like an abandoned motel. Kind of hard to describe though :P **Claualphapainter:** Of course I remember you! I'm so glad you're still following my work :) I'll PM you about that! OK, here's the next chapter everybody!

* * *

_Chapter Two – Meanings_

_(Sally's POV)_

The shaking of my chest stops and her words turn me rigid. Levina can't possibly mean what she just said. Not in the way that I think she did.

"Pardon?" I ask, barely above a whisper. I expect my voice to break but it doesn't.

"The car," she enforces, "I think it could hit the track again."

My eyes don't even dodge back to the vehicle between us. I know it's true; the car has truly been transformed to a state of condition I didn't think was conceivable. Every little detail of it is correct, and I can't imagine the hours that have been put into it. But that doesn't mean it has to come in contact with the track again…ever.

I start to reply, "Well, you don't think-."

"Mom," Levina says firmly. She studies me for a minute, although I can't tell what for. She rests her hand on the roof. "I put so much work into this. I had Doc order parts from God knows where. Do you realize that?"

"Of course, but-."

"Do you really think I did all that work for nothing?" she demands suddenly, as if I should have known all along. And maybe I should have.

I can't find anything to answer with, so she carries on, "I did so much to restore this. For you, for Dad, for me. And I did it with the intention that one day it'd be able to return to its former use."

I want to stay protectively by the side of the car, but I step back away from it, putting more distance between us. My heart has quickened with the realization that she really does mean what I thought she did. The idea of it makes me sick and my defenses immediately rise.

"Don't be ridiculous, Levina. It was unbelievable of you to restore his car but by no means does that mean it belongs on the track again, with _anybody_ behind the wheel."

My fingers start to move nervously as my words settle into the air. I know she'll have something to say but absolutely nothing is going to change my mind.

Her face stays relatively calm and she argues back, "Is that what you would have said if he had lived? Would you have kept him off the track for the rest of his life?"

There is a stunned silence, and I feel my body completely tense. I had never once thought about such a scenario, and now I try to find an answer to her question. I know Lightning would have fought me until the end of time if I denied him back onto the track. It scares me to think about what whether he would have chosen racing or me. That wouldn't have happened though, because in the deeper parts of my heart I know that I would have let him go back, because that's what you do when you love someone as much as I loved him. You forget about your worries and insecurities because their happiness becomes one of the sources to your own.

But Levina's not Lightning. She might be as stubborn as him, but I have to protect her and not make the mistakes of my past. I can't let her get away like my mother let me, and I can't let her enter the path of dangers that Lightning did.

"This isn't about him," I say feebly. Then the blood starts pulsing through me stronger than before and I walk over towards her. "You will not race this car."

"You're so afraid," she snarls at me, "I don't know how Dad ever saw anything in you."

My gut wrenches at the stinging insult. I'm not giving in yet though.

"You didn't know me then," I respond, on the verge of yelling. "Now go home."

Her head tilts up and she looks down her nose at an angle that signifies she'll follow my order but not without having the last word. Her eyes squint at me defiantly and her lips curl as she says coldly, "If you didn't think I'd want to race that car then you've_ never_ known me."

I watch her stalk out of the garage and into the falling darkness. I put both hands on the hood of the car and hang my head, letting my hair swallow up all my peripheral vision. I can feel the tears already coating my eyes but I hold back until my throat starts making choking noises and my lips tremble. I sink to the ground, my knees against the cement floor and my arms draped onto the hood. I press my cheek to the front of the car and try to breathe as deeply as possible.

Why is this happening? Can't she for a second understand the pain she's putting me through? I've lived through it once, and to be honest, if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have. But I can't let her do this, not only for my sake, but for hers. The memories are too painful and I refuse to let her make this choice, even if it is what she wants.

I place my lips softly on the front of the car, only long enough to feel the touch cool my mouth. I lift my head and look up into the empty driver's seat. When did my life turn into this?

* * *

ANGST. Haha, but it's not like you guys didn't already know there would be some if you've read 'Here After' :P Well, that's all for now. Thank you for reading and please review if you'd like more! :)


	3. In This Town

Where have all the Cars readers gone? :( Well, thank you to those who did review, it was great to hear your opinions. Sorry for the wait on this one, I have been SUPER busy this past week. Oh, and if **Mere** is reading this, I can't reply to your PM because you have the PM option disabled. Maybe you have a reason but just thought I would let you know that's why I haven't answered. OK, here's the next chapter :)

* * *

_Chapter Three – In This Town_

_(Sally's POV)_

I sit in the Cozy Cone lobby, trying to make myself busy. I look out the window on my right and study cone number two for a minute. It is already going on to noon and I haven't seen Levina step out into the daylight yet. She must still be sleeping, and being that she's a teenager I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I wish I could feel as carefree as her, but from the second I'm awake my mind doesn't stop running and I have no choice but to get up unless I want to spend all morning dwelling on things I can't change.

My eyes drift over to the first cone- Lightning's cone. Although it is entirely vacant, it will always be his in my imagination. I turn away from the window and focus on the manila folder on the desk in front of me. I carefully open the flap and start to sift through the sheets of paper detailing all the motel's transactions. There is empty month after month, which I set aside to be shredded. Then comes the first sheet with the name 'Stickers' scribed alongside 'Cone 1'. Shortly after this, the sheets become filled with numerous names, none of which I recognize except his.

I keep flipping the pages, my index finger following his name down each page again and again until I reach the 28th of March, seventeen years ago. Cone one is listed as vacant and I know that no matter how far I search into the remaining papers, I won't find his name.

I close the folder up and shred the empty sheets. I know I should continue going through the folder to get rid of more, but I just can't seem to bring myself to do it. It is a petty reminder of the past, but I don't want to let it go just yet.

I look up to the framed photo on my desk and smile gently. I reach for it and bring it closer so I can have a better view. It was taken at Flo's Café, and by the way our bodies are angled you can tell we had just kissed. Lightning's arm is snug around my waist and my left arm is perched comfortably against his chest. We're both smiling and our cheeks are tinted with a hint of embarrassment. It's the perfect picture of a budding romance.

Just then, I hear a throat clear and I jerk my head up, blushing profusely. I flip the frame so the photo is face down on the oak surface.

What I see in the doorway is a young male, probably in his early twenties, leaning nonchalantly in the entrance. As soon as my eyes are on him he suddenly becomes nervous and runs a hand through his short black hair. He's a lanky guy, but I can see some muscle tone in his arms that is emphasized by his tight vintage t-shirt. There is some name scrawled across it in blue but I can't make out what it says.

"Excuse me," he begins in a slightly gravelly voice, "I see you have vacancy here, and I'm looking to rent a room for a few nights."

My back completely straightens and I pull myself properly into the desk. I never lose my enthusiasm for customers, even the unexpected ones.

"Of course," I smile politely, "How does cone number three sound?"

He seems to relax and he moves up to the desk. "That works for me."

I scramble around for one of my sheets where I can take down information before entering it into the computer later on.

I fill out all that I can while he waits patiently, gazing at all the cone memorabilia.

"Do you know how long you'll be in town?" I ask.

"No, not yet. Could you bill me when I check out?"

"Sure," I reply and note down his request. I'm only missing one piece of information now. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Damian Anderson," he tells me, and I can't help thinking that he looks very suited to such a name.

I take his signature and double-check that everything has been compiled correctly. While I'm doing this, I notice Damian is still hovering quietly in the lobby.

"Do you know where I could find Lightning McQueen's headquarters?" he finally asks in an eager, childish way.

I rest my pen and draw a breath before explaining slowly, "I'm afraid the headquarters was never constructed."

He blinks in disbelief. "But this is his hometown, isn't it?"

I feel like I'm prying candy from a baby, and I don't know whether the baby his him or me. "Well, he lived here for some time, but unfortunately we were unable to begin work on it before…" I swallow, unable to get the word out.

"His accident," Damian finishes for me and nods his head sadly.

"Yes…" I trail, completely lost for anything else to say.

"I was a really big fan of his," he says shyly, "This is the first chance I've had to travel here. I was hoping to see more of him."

I bob my head in understanding and observe him as he awkwardly stands there, unsure of what to do with himself now. I admire the dedication he had to actually drive all the way out here and that after all these years he still holds fond memories of Lightning. I have to do something to make his trip worthwhile.

"I could show you to his gravestone," I offer suddenly.

His attention shoots back to me. "He's buried here?"

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, but we made sure he was kept here. It's out by the butte; I could show you if you like."

"I would appreciate that," he accepts graciously and steps aside so I can lead the way.

It is a long walk out to Willy's Butte, but in the course of our walk I learn a few things about Damian. He's from Motor City, just a few hours away, he lives on his own in an apartment there and he works part-time at a local repair shop.

I'm about to ask him more casual questions when I am interrupted by a rumbling noise. I stop dead in my tracks, listening as the roaring sound reverberates through the atmosphere. My stomach tightens and I feel my skin start to turn hot.

I lock eyes with Damian quickly and tensely say, "If you'll excuse me for a minute…"

Then I storm past him towards the sound, which grows louder with every step. It's the sound of a racecar. And there's only one racecar in this town.

* * *

Looks like you were right **lizzie** ;) And I have a new poll out if anyone is would like to check that out. Thanks for reading and please review if you are interested in more :)


	4. All That's Left

So, since I got some great reviews and I had a burst of inspiration very late at night (lovely, I know), I have a quick update on this story! I'm still writing my Doc one, it is just taking me a little longer since I'm at a difficult portion but I will hopefully have an update for that in a few days too. OK, some replies I would like to make... **Mere**: Ah, OK. No problem, just PM me when you're back! **claualphapainter**: Sweet! PM me about it? **Pancake**: Aw, you are such a McQueen fan :') And I love the curiousity with my new OC ;) Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! And this is my favourite chapter so far (and I think it will be of the whole thing maybe) so I hope you like it too!

* * *

_Chapter Four – All That's Left_

_(Levina's POV)_

I'm behind the wheel of dad's racecar, having the time of life. I can't believe this is really happening and how amazing it feels. It took me a while to get adjusted to it, but I've been driving since I was sixteen and this just seems like a moderate step up from a normal vehicle. Besides, it's in my blood.

I catch my mother coming towards the butte from out of the corner of my eye. I clench my teeth together with irritation. Quite honestly though, I'm shocked it took her so long to find me.

She doesn't bother taking the longer way around; I can see her climbing down the ledge through the rocks that jut out of the land. She must be _really_ mad.

I take one lap to slow the car and once my speed has dropped enough, I pull to a complete stop. I slide out of the driver's side window and walk around to the other side of the car. I rest my back against the vehicle and cross my arms. If she thinks I'm going to meet her halfway then she's crazy.

"Levina!" she hisses at me as soon as she is within speaking distance. I can tell she wants to scream but for some reason she won't.

"Don't look so surprised," I shrug rudely.

"Who let you out here?" she demands brashly, "Was it Doc?"

"No," I reply, "No one did. I came out here myself."

Her face starts to boil with anger. Part of her looks almost a tad wounded by the fact that I've disobeyed her. A flicker of guilt passes through me before I push it away. Just because my father died doing this doesn't mean anything. His past shouldn't determine my future.

Suddenly she's much closer and breathes furiously, "I told you that you are not to race that car."

I raise my chin to her. It's my classic fight stance. "Yeah, and I told you that I'm not taking that for an answer."

Her eyes search me in disbelief, as if I'm about to jump off a cliff and she can't understand why. Her hands grip just below my shoulders, tightly, frightfully.

"Vina," she whispers, "I won't let you do this. You're all I have left."

Now the guilt is really swarming. It is rising up into my throat, trying to force an apology from me. But I can't do it. I can't let go of knowing that this is what I want to do. I can't kill a dream like that.

"No, Mom," I say quietly, "I'm all you have left of _him_."

She knows who I mean. Who else would I mean? It causes her to loosen her grip a little, but she won't release me.

Then I find myself adding, "And maybe… maybe I'm all you have left of _you_."

That does it. Her limbs go limp and she nearly stumbles back like I've just revealed some kind of horrifying secret. I think I have.

I have to take my chance while it's there, so I march past her without looking back. I take the shortest route possible, and climb up the rocks just like she did. I nearly slip in my state of topsy-turvy emotions.

I don't stop to dust my shorts off when I reach the top, I just keep going. I need to get away from this situation where I can think for a moment. In my haste to escape, I hardly notice the stranger standing in the desert sand until I'm almost upon him.

For a second all my feelings dissipate as I'm struck by the sight of this darkly handsome male. We exchange a look, and I find myself struggling to separate where the black of his pupils end and the deep brown of his irises begin. It's mesmerizing, until I realize he's staring at me. Judging me. And that sparks my fury again.

I keep walking, further away from the butte and closer to town. When I know the stranger is out of view, I let my legs start running until I meet the pavement of the Cozy Cone. I can feel tears of frustration welling over and I wipe them away with the back of my hands. My eyelashes have already clumped together from crying.

Then I rest on the steps to my cone, continually swiping the tears from my face before they have the chance to reach my cheeks. I make hideous sobbing and gasping noises for a good five minutes, awaiting my eyes to become sore.

Mom is probably still out at Willy's Butte, calling Mater to tow the car back to garage. But I bet everyone else is watching me from their shops. I bet they're all gawking at me. I can't let them see me like this.

I get up and start to walk slowly towards the brush behind the motel. I haven't been here in a quite some time. I know it'll provide me with plenty of solitude.

I've hardly wandered into the foliage when I hear a voice sound from my backside.

"Hey! Wait!"

I don't recognize the sound of it. It must be that stranger. I keep shuffling onwards. I knew he was judging me.

"Hey! Can I talk to you? I know how you feel," the deep voice calls out.

My hands unconsciously tighten into fists. I want to lash out at him and yell profanities mixed with things like; Are you the child of Lightning McQueen? No. Have you been living here for seventeen years? No. He couldn't possibly know how I feel.

However, I don't say that. Something inside me says I should keep that information to myself. It's like I'm playing some kind of game and I can't reveal all my cards at once.

Instead I say, "No. You don't." Each word comes out sharply with a crackle, the kind you hear right when a clap of thunder splits.

"Believe me," he responds, "My parents hate that I race too."

Wait… did he just say 'race'? That changes everything.

I stop walking but I still don't turn towards him. I don't want to show him my face. Not after I've finished crying, and it might make it easier for him to read my emotions.

I guess I've hesitated longer than I thought, because he continues talking and asks, "I mean, was that your mother out there?"

My chest constricts at the mention of her. At the moment I want to deny any relation to her at all. "You mean that-," I fight to keep a cuss word from rolling off my tongue, "_woman_ that was out at the butte? Yeah."

"I could tell," he replies, and I hear him crunching a few footsteps closer. "You look just like her."

I grimace at the same time that a fluttering feeling surfaces in my stomach. I don't want to be told that I'm anything like her, but I have to admit, even for her age my mother is a beautiful woman. She always has been.

Does that mean he just complimented me? I'm not sure, and instead of ignoring such a stupid question, I let it continue to swell in my brain.

"Except for your eyes," the stranger adds and I hear a few more footsteps. "You have the bluest eyes I've ever seen."

He had to have complimented me there. I deny it though, and swallow quickly before finally turning to face him.

"My father's dead," I blurt out, although I have no idea why. Maybe it's because he just pointed out my dad's best feature, or maybe it's because I just feel like saying it to someone.

His face looks a little stunned and he scrambles to say, "I'm so sorry…"

I don't know what's happening to me, but I'm really regretting saying that. I don't want him to pity me; I just thought it might help him understand me.

"That's why my mom and I have so many issues," I try to attach a reason to my outburst; even though I don't think that's why I said it in the first place. I decided to change to topic before waiting for a reply. "So, you race?"

He smiles at me. "Yeah, I do. My parents totally hate it though, so I've been through those kinds of fights too."

I want to tell him something about how unnerving it is, but I figure he already knows. Still, it would be so nice to tell someone exactly what I have to put up with, someone _not_ from Radiator Springs.

"You know what I would always do?" he interrupts my contemplation.

"What?" I prompt nervously. I get this dumb idea that he's about to offer me a cigarette or something.

"Play the guitar."

"Oh," I reply softly.

"Do you play anything?" he asks me with a curious look on his face.

I think he already knows the answer but I say it anyways, "No, I don't actually."

He almost looks happy from my response. "Wait here for a minute," he instructs and starts to rapidly walk away. Then he halts and looks back over his shoulder. "I never got your name."

"Levina," I supply.

He smiles and says back in return, "Damian."

A split second passes where I get this urge to tell him what my name means. But that would be revealing a card, and there's something about Damian that challenges me to be just as mysterious as him.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review if you have the time :)


	5. What They Make You

Thank you very much for the reviews :) **Mere**: Yay! No more sadness! Lol, and you're welcome! **Pancake**: That's a great compliment in my opinion, so thank you! I'm glad you guys are liking Damian too :D Doesn't he sound like a handsome devil? ;) OK, here's the next chapter! (The last chapter was extra long so this one may seem short). Oh, and disclaimer: "When You're Young" is property of 3 Doors Down, I take no credit for the lyrics and they are used for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit off this story!

* * *

_Chapter Five – What They Make You_

_(Levina's POV)_

I'm sitting on the hard ground with my head resting against the trunk of a gnarly tree. A few minutes pass where I hear nothing but the sounds of birds whistling in the branches of surrounding trees. My body is calm now, the anger flushed out of it. Yet my mind continues to race on in swirling thoughts.

I start to think that maybe Damian was just kidding around, that he isn't actually coming back. Shortly after this idea arises, I see him coming towards me. I can see that he's carrying something by the grey strap that crosses over his broad chest. It's a guitar case I think.

As he draws closer, the birds are accompanied by the rhythmic crunch of earth underneath his feet. When he's in front of me, he stops and swings the strap over his head and lowers the case to the ground. I watch him unzip it and reveal the instrument that it has been protecting. Sure enough, it's an acoustic guitar with the kind of classic colouring you always imagine guitars to have. The sun reflects off its shiny surface and winks brightly at me a few times. I squint my eyes in reaction but I keep quiet while I wait for him to tune the guitar.

Damian clears his throat and kicks at the ground nervously. "I thought I could play you something. I used to sing it all the time after, you know…"

I do know. He means those stupid fights that only racer kids like us have to go through with our parents. Then I get to thinking, how old is Damian?

I shake the thought from my head and give him a nod of reassurance, a nod that signals I'm listening.

He nods back, so subtly that I don't know whether he actually nodded or if I'm just overanalyzing his face. I figure he took my nod as a cue though, because his eyes drop to the instrument and he begins to pluck away at the strings.

He plays for a few seconds, easing his way into the intro of the song. Then comes that moment when I hear his singing voice snap into the silence of the air.

_"So far away from knowing where I'm going_

_And trying hard to find out who I am_

_They all say that I don't know what I'm doing_

_I say they don't hardly understand."_

His voice is deep with a hint of that scratchiness to it that only male singers seem to be able to achieve. I'm so stunned by this sudden change that I don't even register the next few lyrics riding past my ears.

Then he hits the chorus and it's like the complete opposite. All I can do is focus on is the words leaving his mouth and nothing else.

_"You give what you give, 'cause they make you_

_Trapped inside a place that won't take you_

_They want you to be what they make you_

_It's already over and done…_

_When you're young."_

I stare at Damian with disbelief as he continues to drift through the song. I feel this strange understanding between us, a connection I've never been able to feel. He's not looking at me while he sings. Maybe he's too nervous, or maybe he's just lost in the music like I'm lost in awe of him.

I let my eyes close and enjoy the sound of his raspy tone. I want to know what it sounds like when he says my name in that same voice. I want to know what that expanse of his chest would feel like with head pressed against it. I want to know what it feels like to be tangled up in his arms, not having to say a word because he already knows how I feel.

I blink my eyes back open just as Damian is finishing up the song. His eyes are open now, and they're piercing directly into mine. I hold his gaze and I can't help but wonder, is this how she felt? Is this how my mother felt some seventeen years ago when she met a racecar driver by the name of 'Lightning McQueen'?

* * *

The next morning I wake up disappointed. I can't remember what I dreamt of and worry that it might have been about Damian. That is one of the few dreams I'd like to remember.

I crawl out of bed and start to get dressed for the day. I reach for a t-shirt with my father's name and number displayed across the front but I think better of it. _Mystery_, I remind myself firmly. He's still on the chase, and if I give myself away too soon then I won't be as desirable.

I drop the t-shirt and as it lands in a lump on the floor I realize how foolishly I've been thinking. The only reason I shouldn't be wearing that shirt is because my father is a personal aspect of my life that I shouldn't be sharing with a near stranger. I sit on the bed, still staring at the article of clothing lying so miserably on the floor. Then I lift my head and study my appearance in the mirror. My hair looks as untamed and natural as always and I pull it back into a ponytail.

The next seven minutes I spend trying to make my hair look more appealing. Side ponytail, braided down my back, French braid- nothing looks any better than normal. My mother always has nice hair; I'm starting to regret not letting her teach me all that girly stuff. I sigh in irritation and continue to gaze into the mirror. How is it that this happens? One day you're the same as you've always been and the next you're infatuated over a guy you hardly know. I guess this might be what they call a 'crush'. And it's such a powerful feeling, I can't decide if I like it or not.

* * *

I rarely use lyrics in my work, simply because of the copyright and because I always want to be sure that the song is exactly fitted to the story. While this song isn't hugely popular, I think it is a good song and works great for the chapter. Hopefully you guys found that the lyrics worked with the writing and if you've never heard of the song I do urge you to check it out on Youtube :) Thank you for reading and please review if you'd like to see more and/or have constructive feedback!


	6. A Laugh, a Game and a Smile

The song choice was good? Ok, thanks guys :) And if you guys are liking Levina's crush on Damian you should enjoy this chapter ;) **Chloe**: The age thing will be cleared up very soon, no worries. **Pancake**: That is a very good image, I'm so sorry that the fluff has to be interrupted like that! xD Alright, here's the next chapter, and thank you for the reviews on the last chapter everyone!

* * *

_Chapter Six – A Laugh, a Game and a Smile_

_(Levina's POV)_

After spending twice as long as normal in front of the mirror, I settle on a messy bun. It isn't exactly the hair of movie stars but it also isn't as drab as it could be. I step out into the balmy autumn air and take one glance over at the motel lobby. The blinds are pulled down, blocking any view into the cramped office. I haven't spoken to my mother since the incident out at Willy's Butte, and I don't think I want to run into her just yet. I don't need to start anymore drama with her; I have the distraction of Damian instead.

I slink across the motel property and make my way over to Flo's Café. I wonder if the townsfolk have been talking about me. I wonder if they know what happened, and just how much my mother probably twisted my words to make me look like the bad guy. I remember a time when it wasn't like this. A time where I was a disillusioned girl who'd hit puberty and was living in the dark when it came to knowing who her father was. They all treated me like a priceless glass doll back then. What happened?

Oh yeah, I grew up. I stopped letting my mother keep secrets from me and started living my life. I get a feeling that she wouldn't want me hanging around Damian, so I decide I'll keep him _my_ secret.

As I walk through the café doors, I'm met with a wonderful blast of air-conditioning. Flo always has the air on way too high in here, but I like it. I'm about to flop into my favourite booth, the one with the only red leather backing that isn't peeling yet, when I immediately sense Damian's presence. He's scanning over a newspaper that's probably from two months ago and drinking what looks to be black coffee.

I hesitate for a second, hoping that he'll notice me. I can't just walk over there and sit down. What if he's not a morning person? Better yet- what if I look imposing and desperate?

I wish I knew how to do these things. I wish I knew how to handle interaction with males below the age of forty.

So, I decide to sit down in my regular booth and wait for Flo to appear. I wait and wait, but she doesn't show. She must not be expecting me this early.

At last, I see her pop out from the kitchen with a coffee pot. She offers to top up Damian's mug and he accepts with a smile. Then she spots me and exclaims, "Levina! Honey, what can I get you?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Damian lift his head from the newspaper. He's peeking over the top of it, trying to be sneaky about it I bet. I don't dare look to see though.

Flo bustles over and I order some juice with a buttered bagel, then she hurries off to the kitchen with my request. I drop my eyes to the table, pretending I'm suddenly fascinated with the white surface. I'm dying to know if Damian's looking at me and what he's thinking. I've never been so aware of my every body movement in all my life. It's like all I can pay attention to is the position I'm sitting in, how my hair is resting and where I should put my hands while I'm waiting. Stupid things I've never noticed are now all I can think about.

After a few minutes of my hypersensitivity, Flo is back and she places the plate and glass in front of me. I thank her and she smiles with a glint in her green eyes. If she knows anything about yesterday with my mother then she's clearly not showing it. Unless that isn't what she's grinning so conspicuously about…

When she's gone, I take a quick breath of relief. I take a sip of my orange juice, being sure not to chug it down in a wolfish way like I normally would. I'm so concentrated on not looking at Damian that I almost leap out of my skin when I hear his voice so close.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting to run into you this morning," he says and allows himself take a seat across from me. He does it so comfortably, as if it's no big deal that he wants to sit with me. He must be older than me, he has to be.

I finally look at his striking eyes and study his face for different features that might tell me how old he is. His skin is a smooth, light tan colour, definitely not as sun-kissed as mine. He looks like he has the hint of stubble, but it doesn't make him look dirty and unkempt. If anything, it lies on his complexion as if it is styled to give him an edgy appearance. I start wondering what the ideal stubble length is to attain such a look, or if it just always looks this way on him.

I reach for a butter pack out of a bowl in the middle of the table. I don't see anything about him that says he's eighteen, but I always don't see something about him that says he's twenty-seven. Maybe I'm just a very bad judge of age.

"Well," I reply somewhat dryly, "It isn't too hard to run into someone in a place like this."

Damian chuckles softly. I like the sound of his laugh. Almost as much as I like his eyes. Then he watches me start spreading butter on my bagel and asks, "Didn't that-?"

"Already come with butter on it?" I finish for him. I can feel my cheeks turn hot as I explain, "Yeah, it did. I just have a thing for butter. It's better than sugar if you ask me."

He laughs again, this time an actual laugh. And now I'm certain that I love the sound of it, more than his eyes even.

He leans back in the seat and nods his head, "Ah, okay."

I try to eat the bagel in a lady-like manner and pray that the redness will leave my face.

A moment of silence passes between us, and then Damian speaks up again and asks me, "So, where do you go to school?"

I swallow a mouthful of the bread and try not to choke on it. I hope he can't tell how painful it is going down my throat. "I don't. I mean, I did. Homeschool. I was able to finish a year early though."

"Yeah?" Damian responds, "I bet that's nice."

I shrug in return. It's not like my days are filled with something any more interesting than school anyways. Or at least, they weren't until yesterday.

"Do you go to school?" I ask sheepishly, when I'm finished the bagel. I'm pretty sure he doesn't, or else he wouldn't be here, but I can't think of anything else to say.

"Nope," he smiles at me, "I finished a few years ago."

That means he's older than me. He must be in his very early twenties. I think he knows how that instantly makes him more attractive and I can feel myself start blushing again.

"Oh," I answer in a dorky tone. He must think I'm such a kid.

He doesn't seem bothered though. Instead, he taps his fingers along the edge of the table and says, "Well, if you're not busy today, I was wondering if maybe you could show me around? I know it isn't a big place but I thought you might know what's worth seeing."

The way his fingers rapidly touch the table almost makes him seem shy. I pretend he's been waiting to ask me this question for hours. That it kept him up all night thinking about my answer.

I know he probably wasn't, but I convince myself otherwise. _Yes, that's how it went_, my heart argues internally with my brain. And then I do the strangest thing- I imagine I'm Mom. I act like I'm sitting across from some self-absorbed racer and we're about to play this game; the one where I make him fall hopelessly in love with me.

I brush my bangs out of my eyes and look directly at Damian. I smile coyly at him and deny my fluttering heartbeat from showing on my face. I curl my lips and gaze around the café as if I'm contemplating my busy schedule. Then I respond as nonchalantly as possible, "Yeah, I suppose I could do that."

* * *

If you have made it to this point- thank you for reading :D Pretty please, review if you can, they are always welcome! :)


	7. Serendipity

Thank you for the reviews everyone :) I'm really glad that I'm capturing the qualities of a first crush (or any crush) that you guys can connect with. I know I'm not so suave in the love department myself :P **SweetP**: Haha yes, we have. I knew you would notice that ;) Sorry for the wait on this chapter, here you go!

* * *

_Chapter Seven - Serendipity_

_(Levina's POV)_

The first place we hit is just across the street- Lizzie's Curio Shop. I push open the heavy wooden door and the ding of a bell sounds from above our heads. I always feel like I'm walking into a whole new time era when I step into this abandoned shop, and today is no different. It's like the bell signals our arrival to a land full of antique remains from another world. And really, it does. It is a world I never had the chance to live in, a world where this sleepy town was actually known.

I plop myself down on the front counter and watch as Damian uncertainly moves around the cluttered shop. I've been in here enough times; I think it is his turn to explore. Who knows, maybe he'll find a little piece of treasure like I did a few years ago.

Damian scuffs his shoes along the floorboards as he cuts through the dust-filled air. There isn't much sunlight in the shop, only what can squeeze past the grimy glass of the windows, and he has to focus harder to see the ancient trinkets and touristy items. I let him wander the shop in peace until he comes across the old photo corkboard.

"Do you know any of these people?" he asks from the right side of the shop. He's running his fingers over the glossy photographs, probably searching for one of me.

My heart skips a beat. What if by some chance there is a picture of my father up there? There can't be. I confiscated that photo years ago and stashed it in my top drawer. I think my mother has every other of him tucked away too.

When I'm convinced that there is no evidence of my father, I hop off the counter and walk over to gaze at the board with him. It is an entire collage of black and white, making it more difficult to immediately recognize anyone.

I point at a picture near the middle. "That's Lizzie, the woman who owned this place, and Stanley, her husband. He pretty much founded this place. He's the old guy monument at the end of the street, if you noticed."

"Hmmm," Damian says, "I think I know what you mean." Then he rests his palm flat against the wall and leans his weight on it. The way we're standing, it would be the perfect opportunity for him to casually slide his arm down onto my shoulders.

I'm so wrapped up in the thought that I'm caught off guard when he bends towards the board, his head hovering just above the crook of my left collarbone. Suddenly, all I can smell is the intoxicating scent of cologne. I want to inhale it as deeply as possible, but instead I breathe shallowly, so my inhale and exhale hardly makes a sound.

"Who's that? I feel like I've seen him before…" Damian trails, his eyes stuck on one picture in particular.

His voice is so close to my ear, I feel like I can hear every vibration of his vocal cords. I want to shiver, but I stay frozen. I wonder if he's trying to make his voice sound seductive or if it is like this naturally.

"Oh," I start to explain, my words coming out much softer than I expected, "That's Ramone. He's Flo's husband, you know, the one who runs the café."

Damian rises back up and replies, "Ah, yes, he asked me if I wanted some body work on my car when I first arrived."

He walks away from me and continues his scavenge through the store. His powerful eyes scan around the shop as if he is searching for something.

Then a question occurs to me, a question that had flown over my head in my blind attraction to this mysterious stranger.

"What are you doing here?"

He stops where he is and slowly puts down the snow globe he'd been examining. His back is to me, hiding his facial reaction. He's probably embarrassed that he accidentally turned on to this part of Route 66. I know guys never like to admit that they sometimes need directions too.

Finally, he turns and approaches me. "Lightning McQueen."

I give him a look of confusion. Sure, my father was a legend, but he died more than fifteen years ago. It seems silly that Damian would be here now.

Damian sighs. "I was a huge fan of his growing up. Unfortunately, he died so young that I never got the chance to enjoy much of his racing. I've wanted to visit this place for years, but my parents wouldn't allow it. Once I finished school I bought a new car and saved up some cash to come out here as quickly as I could. So, here I am." He shoots a shy smile at me.

My heart feels like it is breaking in desperate sympathy for this dedicated fan. He never knew my father in person, and neither had I, but we both had an undying love and admiration of him. I feel an urge to make some kind of gesture to comfort him. I want to tell him that I know exactly how he feels, just like he'd known how I'd felt after that fight with my mother.

I slide off the counter and grab hold of his left hand. I don't even think about it, not until I actually felt the warmth of his fingers. Then I feel the warmth spread into me, especially toward my cheeks.

"Come on," I whisper gently, soothingly. I hold tighter to his hand and pull him out of the shop and into the golden sunlight outside.

I lead him across the street, further and further away from Radiator Springs' only civilization. The walk to Willy's Butte has always felt long, exhausting and hot. But today it feels entirely different. The only temperature I feel is that of Damian's flesh on mine, like his heat is fueling all the energy in my body. I could be in this moment forever and the feeling would never dull.

The moment ends though, and it ends with us in front of two gravestones. To the right, Lizzie's and to the left, my father's. Damian squeezes my hand lightly, but I hardly feel it now. Looking at my father's headstone makes me numb. This must be what my mother feels like, all the time.

The sun somehow manages to disappear behind a cloud, as if it is hiding its tears. Damian lets go of my hand and walks over to the grave. He squats down and rubs at the stone until the name 'Lightning McQueen' is more visible. For a few minutes we both just stare at it in silence.

Then I drop myself to the ground and study the dirt in front of me. I don't know why I brought him here. I don't know why I accompanied him. The tears are starting to prick at my eyes and I'm worried that they'll fall in front of Damian.

_He can't know who you are_, my brain demands firmly. _He's just another fan. _

But if he can't know me, then how can I ever become friends with him? Or anything more than friends? I can't keep secrets and pretend to be someone I'm not. Because if I do, then he'll never really know me at all. I'll be a ghostly memory like my father, and that's not how I want to be.

Damian stands back up and regards the butte for a few seconds. After he's gathered himself, he throws his head over his shoulder and asks quietly, "Did your mother know him?"

_He can't know who you are. He can't know who you are. _The phrase screams over and over in my head.

"Yes."

It's a three-letter word, with so much more lying behind it. But as I gaze into Damian's keen eyes, I know I don't need to say anything else.

* * *

Don't worry, Sally will be returning to the story shortly. The last story was more about her, so this one is more focused on Levina. Thank you for reading, reviews would be great!


	8. Believing in Belonging

I've been on a writing kick with this story, so a fast update this time! Thank you for the reviews everybody. **SweetP**: Lol they always have that tone, don't they? But that's guys ;) Thanks for pointing those other quotes out too, and I'm going to leave your question unanswered for the time being because the story will explain in time :) **Pancake**: Haha yup :P Well, no one runs it in my story and Doc isn't dead either. He just hasn't been mentioned yet. Otherwise yes, that's where it would be. OK, just wanted to make those replies, now here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight – Believing in Belonging

(Levina's POV)

The next few days pass quite uneventfully. My routine has changed to accommodate Damian. I see him nearly every morning, always at the same booth over at Flo's. My mother doesn't run the free continental breakfast anymore, so instead, she gave Damian permission to put his breakfasts on her tab at Flo's.

Speaking of my mother, I haven't spoken to her in ages it feels like. It really amazes me how you can live in the same place as someone but they can be completely invisible. And yet the memory of my father, someone who actually is absent, floats around us like a daily reminder we're still here, we're still living.

I feel bad for ignoring my mother so much. But she isn't exactly reaching out to me either. She mopes around a lot lately, at least that's what I overheard Flo telling Mater in a hushed voice yesterday afternoon. I don't care though. I don't need her company. Not with Damian around anyway.

There is a comfortable respect that has formed between us. And with each passing hour that we spend together, I'm certain there is something more. Since that day out at Willy's Butte, things have been different. They've been different in the sense that Damian doesn't question me about my past. For once I feel free, like I've lost that label which states I'm the daughter of a dead superstar. I'm just a seventeen year-old girl, living in the moment. I'm finally on a level of 'normal'.

It's a cool, windy day when Damian and I decide to hike up to Wheel Well. It is probably the only place I haven't shown him yet, and I think it's worth seeing. He suggests we take his car, but I decide against it.

_A hike and picnic will be so much more romantic_, I think to myself. Picnics are always romantic from what I've seen on TV.

So, I pack some sandwiches from Flo and a couple cans of Pepsi before we set off. Flo gives a bit of a warning glare, as if to indicate 'no funny business'. I try to pretend like I don't notice. Does she really think anything will happen? I've only held his hand once, and even then, it was more friendly than flirty.

We start walking about an hour before noon. Damian thinks we should take an umbrella just in case, but feeling the weight of my bag already, I shake my head. The rain will probably hold out until the evening.

Eventually, we reach the waterfall, a sight that can't be missed. I think about a time so long ago, when my mother and I used to drop letters over the bridge and into the fast-moving current below. We were healing then, dealing with our grief. Unfortunately, I can't say that we're all that much better now. My mother is still quite broken, and as for myself, I can't say I'm whole either. Maybe it is just impossible to ever fully recover from some things. Maybe some tragedies are scratched into your heart forever, like a scar.

"Wow," Damian breathes. He stops to place his hands on the metal rail and the mist sprays our faces.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I stand next to him, leaning against the rail as well. The wind blows my hair back wildly like I'm in some kind of photo shoot.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

I don't steal my eyes away from the rushing water. I can't stop awing at the strong, swift motion of it as it plunges downward. "No," I tell him, "This is just a bonus along the way." I step on to the lower piece of railing and reach my hand out as far as I can. I want to feel more than just the light mist on my skin.

Damian points to the water flowing beneath us and asks, "Do you think we could go swimming down there? I mean, not today, but maybe once before winter hits?"

I've always wanted to do that, but I could never find anyone adventurous to do so. Not even Mater. He probably just doesn't want to get in trouble from Mom. "Sure," I reply, "As long as we could find a way down. It would take some searching but I bet there's a way."

"Cool," Damian smiles with enthusiasm. A daring glint reflects in his dark eyes.

"Well, come on," I say, "We're almost there."

As I told him, it doesn't take much longer to arrive at Wheel Well. I let Damian have a look around the abandoned building and then coax him to come join me over near the ledge of the landing. He rambles over in a matter of seconds to take in the view beside me. Before us stretches mostly empty land, the main attraction being the waterfall over to our right. The buildings of Radiator Springs look bleak and petite compared to the huge spread of untouched desert dirt. Even the highway looks like a thin black line from this high up. The sky above seems closer than anything else; its grey rolling clouds fill the air in thick puffs.

Damian whistles. "That's a pretty amazing view. Thanks for bringing me up here to see it. I would have never known."

I turn my head towards him, but the wind is blowing so hard now that it seems almost pointless with all the hair flying in front of my face. I try to push the worst of it aside and tell him, "You're welcome. It is better on sunny days but you know…"

There is a pause. Then he prompts, "No, I don't know."

I bite my lip in embarrassment and swing my backpack to the ground. We both sit down as I begin unloading our lunch from it. I think about all the fun we've had in the past week. I know it isn't a long time, but I'm more grateful for Damian's friendship more than he could imagine.

I can feel his eyes still on me, and I finally tell him, "Well, I… I don't know how long you're going to be here in town for, so I wanted to be sure that you saw it before leaving." I pass him a sandwich and then lower my eyes. My eyelashes suddenly feel like the curtain to the emotion that stirs in my irises.

"Oh…" he says gently. Then I hear the plastic wrap make its odd crinkling noise as he unwraps the sandwich. "I haven't thought much about it yet. I was kind of hoping…"

Silence fills the great expanse around us. For a second, I think he's just taking a bite out of the sandwich. I lift my eyes and see him pulling at the plastic in hesitation. Once he notices my sight set on him, his eyes dodge about nervously. He takes a mouthful out of the sandwich and drowns it with pop to drag the moment out even longer.

My stomach flip-flops and my throat feels tighter, like it doesn't want to let down any more food. Surely, he's about to confess his love for me. He wants to stay here forever and ever with me; he wants to keep the days and nights from being so miserable. We'll find a way to make this town into something worth visiting. We'll figure it out like lovers always do.

His lips finally part and he explains, "I was hoping that maybe you would come to Motor City with me."

The bread sticks to the roof of my mouth. It doesn't matter; I have no words to reply with. I have no thoughts in my head that I can harness long enough to communicate to another human being.

He searches my face, looking for some kind of response. Then he turns his head away in agitation and gnaws at his lip. "I mean, I'm not asking you to live there. I just thought… Well, there's a lot of things there I think you'd like. A lot of places, a lot of people. People who understand you."

_But YOU understand me!_ I want to exclaim in return. I don't know why he can't just stay here and help me make something of this hopeless life.

"Levina," he whispers in a honey-smooth voice. He grabs the palm of my hand, wrapping his fingers tightly against it. "You can be free there. You can _race_ there."

I can't take my eyes off him as I take in this possibility. Freedom. Racing. I can't have one without the other. And as I feel his hand holding mine, I want to believe that it will never let go. I want to believe with every piece of me that he can sweep me away to the place where I belong.

* * *

This chapter doesn't exactly end how I wanted it to, but it was getting too long so I decided to leave it there for now. Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated :)


	9. Close Enough

I know, I should be updating my other story but I'm still more engaged with this one right now! I'm not having writer's block or anything, so to those of you who are reading my Doc story- don't worry! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I'm glad everyone is still enjoying the Levina/Damian romance :3 What would their shipper name be? Davina? Lol, I don't know. And yes, **SweetP**, I used the word 'pop'. I AM Canadian after all ;D OK, back to where we left off with Damian's offer...

* * *

_Chapter Nine – Close Enough_

_(Levina's POV)_

The word 'yes' is bubbling on my lips. I'm dying to grant Damian permission to introduce me to this magical city where I can be happy. He can teach me the ropes of living the life of an adult. I'm not afraid to become independent. And yet, I feel a tugging that keeps the word inside my mouth. I can't quite define what it is. I register the sickening emotion of guilt, for everything I've done to my mother. The cruel comments I spat at her in the heat of anger now make me feel ashamed. I know that I _am_ everything to her, and that without me, she'd be a hollow creature with nothing worth waking up for. Mater couldn't ease her pain with his humour, Flo couldn't heal her with her comfort and Doc couldn't even numb her soul with morphine. I'm the only thing that makes up for those scars on her heart.

Then I think of my father. He wouldn't want this for me. He wouldn't want his precious daughter running off from her family to follow the trail of a stranger. He would know what is best for me. And most of all, I know he would want me to be here in Radiator Springs, with all his friends. The townsfolk changed his life, and I'm safe in their protection.

I inhale deeply and push out feebly, "I don't know, Damian. This is my home. I can't just leave this all behind like that. You know my mom would forbid it."

He looks disappointed, and it hurts me to see his displeasure with my answer. "I know that. But please, come out for a weekend or something, that's it. You would love it."

It sounds so tempting, and my mind wavers for a brief moment. There are so many thoughts and feelings whirling inside of me but I can't keep a steady hold on a single one. I've only been outside of Radiator Springs about three times in my entire life. I wonder if he even realizes the monstrosity of what he's offering me.

"Give me time to think about it," I find myself saying, after an unnatural length of pause in the conversation.

A tiny smile edges onto his lips, but I can tell he's trying to hold it back. His hand drifts away from mine and he replies, "No problem."

The tension of my body unwinds like a spring and relief washes over me. I don't have to make any decisions right now, I can relax again. How I wish that I knew what to do in situations like these.

Once the pressure melts away, we finish our lunch in peace. I stuff the garbage back into my backpack and stretch my legs out, putting all my weight on my wrists behind me to keep upright. Naturally, Damian shifts into the same comfortable position and we both gaze speechlessly out at the land. Low rumbles shake out of the sky, far in the distance. The rain is almost upon us, and if we want any chance at escaping it then we should probably be leaving by now. However, I don't move an inch. I stay right where I am, breathing in the fresh air, waiting for the rain to catch up to us.

It doesn't take long to feel the first raindrop. At first I can't be entirely sure whether it is rain or my imagination. Then I see a few small specks on my bare legs and my prediction is confirmed. I throw my head back, exposing my face to the falling droplets. I close my eyes and smile gently as the raindrops begin to plummet faster, coating my skin and streaming down my cheeks like tears of joy. I feel as though I'm being cleansed from everything that has been bothering me lately.

Damian's voice comes playfully from beside me. "I told you we should have brought that umbrella."

I can't help smirking at his remark. The rain is pouring steadily now, and I run my fingertips along my forehead. Not much water clings to them, but I flick what does directly into Damian's face. His eyes squeeze shut in reaction and he makes a dorky expression.

I start laughing until he strokes his own fingers through his dripping hair and sends the droplets flying at me. I scream foolishly and scrape my hand through the softening dirt. I hold the clump of brown muck in my palm, bouncing it in a devilish way.

Damian looks at me with slight disbelief, but he can't hide his enticing tone as he says, "You wouldn't…"

I take one glance of contemplation at the mud which is turning less viscous by the second. "Yeah, I would," I say and chuck the disgusting mess at today's vintage tee. I sure hope it isn't one of his favourites.

I hear him gasp and immediately scamper to my feet. He rises from the ground and attempts to get his footing. I take advantage of the delay by racing towards the shelter of the Wheel Well building. I'm almost there when I feel Damian grab hold of my arm. Our skin is slippery with rain, and I try to resist, but he's far too strong for me to pull away. He whips me around to face him and stares directly at me with a mischievous smile on his face. It has to be the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, so full of zeal and excitement. I breathe heavily, rapidly drawing air into my lungs as I look unflinchingly into his eyes. My hair is stringy and thin, while his simply glistens as if he applied too much hair-gel. He's effortlessly perfect.

"You've got me," I admit, "but I'm already drenched. Do your worst."

His eyes flicker above my head briefly and his hands move to the lower part of my waist in one swift movement. He applies enough pressure to slowly guide me backwards. Then, above the squelching of soggy dirt, I hear the sound of running water. Before I know it, I'm beneath a constant stream of water pouring down from the arch of the Wheel Well. Not only does it pour down, it pours straight on my back, plastering the entire back of my t-shirt to me.

I squeal like a total female as the cold water flows down my back and thoroughly saturates me. Damian laughs and slides his hands to the small of my back. He whisks me out of the chilly spot and pulls me close. There is no other place for my hands to go than on his chest. The wet material hugs his figure so tightly that I could probably feel the contracting of his muscles if I really concentrated. There's nothing but the sound of rain now, so loud and heavy, but rhythmic too. The world stands completely still, and I can't get over the fact I'm in his arms.

Until he kisses me.

My eyes somehow trigger to close and time disappears. I can't focus on anything but his soft lips pressed eagerly against mine. I don't notice the blackness of my eyes being shut or the water trickling along my body. Everything loses feeling except for my lips. After an unknown period of seconds, he magically parts my lips open. I don't even know how it happens. His tongue gently enters my mouth and I'm surprised that it doesn't feel slimy or gross. It merely moves around, lighting sensors that send dazing feelings to my brain.

The moment is over far too quickly. Yet, the feeling still lingers in my mouth and head, as if I'm hallucinating that the kiss hasn't ended. I forget that he's still there until I look back up and bat my eyelashes sheepishly. I start thinking about my personal kiss performance and how I didn't really contribute all that much since I was too stunned. I begin to wonder if maybe I should utter a tiny apology for my lack of action.

"I should have known," he says tenderly, "only McQueen could have an amazing daughter like you."

All the air rushes out of me at the mention of my father's name. It's for certain; Damian knows me. He knows me unlike any other stranger who happened to stumble across this lonely town. My past is naked in his mind. I open my mouth to say something but close it when I realize that I have no idea how to respond to such a thing.

Suddenly, Damian jerks his head to look over his shoulder and his arms release me from their comfortable hold. I take a tiny step forward and notice a rattling sound in the distance. Eventually, a rusted tow-truck rounds the bend and shudders to a stop a few feet away from us. A bulky man sticks his head out the window and calls my name.

"Mater?" I say loudly, hoping my voice carries through the rain. I'm a little shocked to see him way out here.

"Yeah," he answers in a chipper tone. He gestures for us to come closer. "Flo told me the pair of ya were headed out here for the afternoon. Come on, I'll give ya a lift out of this darned weather."

I smile and nod, then I motion for Damian to follow me over to the truck. I feel like I'm walking on water, my body as light as air. My heart is still beating wildly and as I climb into the passenger seat I don't care that I'm not sitting right next to Damian in the backseat. With the memory of the last ten minutes replaying in my mind, I feel close enough to him already.

* * *

A KISS! ;) Oh, and just so you guys know, by 'Motor City' I'm not talking about Detroit. Radiator Springs is a fictional place and therefore Motor City is too in this case. I meant to mention that a long time ago, sorry. Also, I really wanted to share with you this AMAZING piece of fan art by** claualphapainter-95** :D She made it based on Levina from when I wrote _Here After_ and I know she wants to colour it in the future but it is just too great not to share :) I cannot thank her enough! Since FFN doesn't let you post links, if anyone wants to see it then you just need to remove the hyphens (these - marks)

h-t-t-p-:-/-/-2-4-.-m-e-d-i-a-.-t-u-m-b-l-r-.-c-o-m-/-t-u-m-b-l-r-_-m-6-w-v-k-h-l-Z-8-Q-1-r-3-n-h-x-r-o-1-_-1-2-8-0-.-j-p-g

Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome!


	10. Rejuvenation

Thanks so much for the reviews everybody :) I was hoping there would be some excitement over the kiss ;D **SweetP:** Thank you! And yes, I had to slip a little tongue in there, it was too steamy for just a closed-mouth ;) Thank you for pointing out your fav lines too :3 Yup, you got your answer! **Dark Love: **Hehe :P That would be great! You are welcome to do whatever fan art you like and share it with me if you like. I understand if you're busy though! Yeah, I like Avril :) And you may have 1D, but I love you Brits! **Pancake:** Yeah, I tried that but it didn't want to work. It would be so much easier if FFN would just allow links -_- **lizzie: **Well, he kind of pieced it together, you know? But yeah, her secret is out now :) Alright, the story! I try to keep the review responses brief and only answer ones with specific questions and stuff, but it always turns out longer than I expected. XD We're back with Sally this time! Please enjoy :)

* * *

_Chapter Ten – Rejuvenation_

_(Sally's POV)_

I listen to the rain plinking against the roof until it gradually becomes less and less. I don't know how long it takes for the storm to pass. Minutes, possibly hours, but all the while I lay there with my eyes closed. I have no sense of time anymore, it seems entirely too quick and too slow all at the same time. When the rain stops, I peel my eyelids open and I'm met with the blank white ceiling over my head. I try to visually etch Lightning's image on the empty surface. But as I stare unflinchingly at the bedroom ceiling, I feel a lump rise in my throat. It's what I've feared for ages; I can't remember what his face looks like. I can look at photographs and I can see him in my memories, but I can't truly see him how he was. I never will.

I sit myself up on the bed and swallow hard, pushing the lump down. I inhale and exhale, focusing only on the movement of my lungs. I didn't cry this much before he was gone. Breathing wasn't a labourious activity in his company. But that was then, an entirely different lifetime it seems like. And even before then, when I was living in Los Angeles, I was a different person then too. Those phases in my life flew by, why can't I escape this one? Is there anything about me that is the same from way back then? I've been hibernating in my room for days now, since my last spat with Levina. _Maybe I'm all you have left of you_, she shouted at me. The truth of her words was so strong that I've been left searching my soul for what's left. I keep asking myself questions, praying that one of them will lead me to an answer.

I drag myself out of the bed and push the window open, allowing cool air to rush into the vicinity. I can see Levina's cone across the way, the tiny building as solemn and quiet as the weather. I half-heartedly hope to see her walk out of it, but what would I do? I can't think of anything right to say to her. Besides, she's probably out and about still, given that it's only the afternoon. Flo tells me that she's been spending time with the town's visitor, the dark-haired man who checked in about a week ago. I know they're only hanging around our desolate town, but sometimes I still feel a motherly insecurity when I think about it. I trust Levina not to lose her head over him, but him, there are things about him that make me feel uneasy. Like his eyes. Something in them seems dangerous to me. There's nothing I can do though, I've already lost what little control I had over Levina.

My body jolts as I hear a soft rapping on the door. Flo, no doubt. I run my hand briskly through my hair and hope that I don't look like too much of an emotional wreck. I swing the door open and give her space to enter the room. She plops herself down on the end of the bed while I curl up against the pillow, silently waiting for her comfort. She's never had a child of her own, but she'd be a million times better as a mother than me.

"I'm gonna make a nice roast tonight, but you know there ain't no way Ramone and I can eat it all. Why don't you join us, honey?" she asks casually.

I blink a few times, turning the offer over in my head. My body is heavy and tired out of depression; I can hardly imagine leaving the lobby. "I don't know…" I reply hoarsely.

She coaxes me sweetly, "Oh come on, hun. You can't stay cooped up in here much longer. I know Ramone would love to see ya. Everyone would."

I press my palms to my eyes and mumble back, "Everyone but my own daughter."

Flo's voice grows sterner. "Don't be silly. She misses you, I know it."

I want to believe her, I really do. My heart believes her, it's my mind that I can't convince otherwise. "Flo, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stop her. I just wish…" She inches closer and rubs my back gently, easing the words out of me. "I just wish Lightning was here for her. She needs him in her life. I can't raise her on my own."

"We all wish he was here, honey," she coos. "You aren't alone though. We're all here, we all love Levina too. She's a teenager now; you have to expect some of these troubles."

I bolt upright and pound my gaze into Flo's kind green eyes. "She can still hear me, can't she? She still knows I don't want her to race. So, why doesn't she listen?"

Flo sighs and runs her hand over the comforter. She doesn't want to pick sides in this fight; she just wants to be a mediator. She gives me a pained look, searching for the words to cool my temper.

I don't give her the chance. I don't need to listen to this anymore. She can talk about as much sense into me as I can into Levina. After all, she is _my_ daughter. I crawl off the bed and draw in a whiff of post-rain air as I pass the window. I've always loved that smell. It's the smell of the earth being rejuvenated, and I can feel myself absorbing a similar power. I throw my hands onto the ledge of dresser and as I take one more deep breath my head rises along with it. In the mirror I see myself. My blonde hair is messy and my green-blue eyes are cold with determination. I tell myself that I'm looking at my daughter, rehearsing my lines. I open my mouth and firmly declare, "I'm getting rid of that car."

* * *

And that's chapter ten :) Thank you for reading, please review if you'd like!


	11. Yellow Heartbeats

Thank you for the reviews everyone :) Anticipating some trouble or drama, are we? Good ;D **SweetP**: I agree! I love seeing Flo in any fan fiction! **Guest**: That is a very nice idea :) I had something similar which I removed from the story and made into a one-shot (it is called Just a Drive if you want to read) but I may take that into consideration for future chapters! I also like the opinions you guys have on Sally taking away the car. **Lightnesco**'s words: "Oh fcuk!" were the best XD Oh, and big huge thank you to my good friend **Ciara** for taking the time to check my story out :) You didn't really think you would get away without an in-story shout out, did you? ;) Alright, here's the next chappie! :3

* * *

_Chapter Eleven – Yellow Heartbeats_

_(Levina's POV)_

My stomach drops. I jolt up from my crouched position and feel my hands tremble. She couldn't have just said that. What kind of mother would plot to do such a thing? But Sally Carrera is my mother, and I heard her loud and clear when she said she's going to take my car away. No, not mine, my father's.

I rest my back momentarily on the wall of the lobby building. I'd strolled over with the intent to discuss the prospect of visiting Motor City. I had it all figured out. I could ask her to take me so we could have some 'mother-daughter' bonding, and once things were fixed between us, I could convince her to let me try racing at their speed like Damian had mentioned. And I was sure she wouldn't mind if he joined us for dinner one night… or two. But my plan was an entire waste, as I discovered when I overheard her chatting with Flo from her bedroom window.

I silently run across the tarmac and back to my cone. I fling the door open with enough power to make it slam shut behind me. I throw myself onto the bed and clench at the blankets beneath my fingers. I want to cry, I want to scream, but nothing comes out. I feel like I'm hopeless to everybody, even my own mother. I won't let her do this. I'm nearly eighteen; she has no right to dictate my future. Apparently she isn't going to help me, but I won't let her stop me.

I scuttle off the bed and run my hand recklessly over the surface of my dresser. I knock off several items and I don't stop to see what. I don't find what I'm looking for, so I move to nightstand. I tug the top drawer open so abruptly that the framed picture of my mother and I tips over and makes a cracking noise. I stand absolutely still, letting my eyes glare at the collapsed photograph. Then they slowly fall, landing on the thing I've been looking for. There, smack in the middle of the wooden drawer, is a single key on a key ring. The silver metal reflects the dull light back at me while the split pieces of glass send light bouncing in all directions. I grasp the key tightly, tuck it into my pocket and walk as casually as possible away from the Cozy Cone.

On my way to the garage, I pass by Doc's clinic. I stare into the bare windows, searching for his face. He was the one who helped me build the car back from nothing, he was proud of the work we completed on it. I wonder why he never stood up for me. Everyone in this town has backed to let my mother have her way with me. My fist tightens and I turn my head away. So, this is what it feels like to be alone, even when you are surrounded by a world full of people.

My pace quickens and soon I'm standing before the gorgeous racecar. I walk over to the driver's side and gaze down at the steering wheel for a long time. I pretend my father is there, coaxing me to wave the green flag for him at Willy's Butte. I'm only a little girl, watching eagerly as her father works laps around the dirt track. Then, once I've waited long enough, he offers me a seat beside him. He lets me feel the wheel and inspect all the various gears and gauges. He would have embraced me for who I am and what I want. Because in my dreams, my father is everything I could ever hope for him to be.

"Levina?"

My body immediately awakens from its static state and I twist around so swiftly that I have to use the wall to steady myself. Damian is standing in the threshold, the darkening evening sky making a perfect backdrop behind him. His eyes constantly shift between the car and me.

"I was just coming out here to fetch my car for Luigi." He starts awkwardly. "I didn't know you had a… car."

I can feel hot tears washing over my eyes from all the intense emotions. I can't think straight to make an excuse or explanation so I mumble, "Go away."

His lips quirk with displeasure, a frown pulling at the corners. "Are you all right?"

"Please," I say hoarsely, "Just go." I angle my face away from him as the tears begin to slide along my cheeks. I'm so embarrassed. Upset. Infuriated. None of which I want him to see from me, although it may be too late.

Damian takes my request though and shuffles out of the garage, throwing me one last glance over his shoulder. When our eyes meet, it hits me. No one in this town cares for me. But he's not from this town, and he does care for me.

I swipe my hand childishly under my running nose and feel the key secure in my pocket. I wait until I hear Damian's car leaving the garages, then I step out into the fresh air and pull the garage door shut. Once more, I let my hand feel the object beneath the thin denim of my light-wash shorts, and I set off to configure my plan.

* * *

It is 12:01 am, the beginning of a new day. I shove the last of my important belongs- a hairbrush – into my duffel bag and zip it up. I peek through the blinds and see that the town is black, except for the eternally blinking caution light. I've always thought of it as the heartbeat of Radiator Springs. I pick up the bag and sneak out into the chilly night air. I take five noiseless footsteps and knock lightly on the door of Damian's cone. He can't be asleep just yet. And if he is, I pray he's not a heavy sleeper.

Surprisingly, the door swings open after only two bangs. Damian looks at me with shock, his dark eyes still very much awake and piercing as always. He takes me by the wrist and drags me inside the cone.

"Couldn't sleep?" Damian asks. He gives me a sloppy grin, but I can tell he's serious.

I toss the bag onto the end of the bed and study my hands nervously. Tears are pricking at my eyes again, but I resist them at all costs. "I want to go to Motor City," I finally squeak. For a long time, he doesn't say anything, and I start to panic. I continue to talk to my hands. "I don't have a lot of money, but I thought-. If you could just take me for a few nights…"

He takes my hands warmly in his and weaves his fingers in the spaces of mine. I let him raise them up to my shoulders and he steps forward. He kisses me gently and whispers on my lips, "Say no more, baby."

* * *

Oooooh, the drama is building ;) Thank you for reading, reviews are a great way to show you would like to read more :)


	12. Questions

Whoo! Thanks for your reviews guys, very happy you enjoyed the last chapter :D **Guest**: Thanks for reading it! And no guarantees on the partner, but the dream idea might pop up ;) **BeautifullyEnchanted: **That's OK, he's only a fictional character, you don't have to like him :P **Chloe**: No prob, I know you're busy. Whenever you get the chance :) **SweetP**: Cooking indeed ;D Thank you, especially for pointing out that little thing about my word usage :) You totally get what I meant! OK, I won't keep you guys waiting any longer! Read on!

* * *

_Chapter Twelve – Questions_

_(Sally's POV)_

The world is in shades of grey, except for the dark red Corvette parked neatly beside cone number one. It is an older model, proclaiming itself in class and beauty. I walk towards it, but I don't feel my feet touching the ground. All I see is the car, all I feel is the grin on my lips. I pop the passenger door open and slid inside. I wait silently, completely shut out from everything else.

Seconds later, Lightning positions himself comfortably behind the wheel. The seat molds perfectly to his body, embracing his form. His eyes move to me in pure shock, then bounce with excitement. "Hey there," he says, smiling pleasantly.

I don't need to hear him ask, I simply tell him, "I'm coming along this time."

The smile stretches and he leans closer to me. "You want to see a live Lightning McQueen race? What made you change your mind?"

I shrug playfully. "I want to see all the hubbub is about?"

He laughs lightly, but even so, I can tell it's genuine. "Oh, really?"

I bat my eyelashes and inch closer. "Maybe I just want to see how you drive a car with stickers instead of headlights."

An eyebrow rises before he rolls his eyes. Then, he kisses me sweetly on the lips, and quickly on the tip of my nose. He pulls away and stares into the depths of irises. "It means a lot, Sally," he tells me quietly and swivels around to start the car.

I rest in my seat and gingerly close my eyes. That's why I'm doing it. I'm scared to be there, but I resolved that I love him and I know this is one of the best ways I can show him. My thoughts start to drift away until I feel the car jerk suddenly. It jerks again, this time to the left. I flash my eyelids open and all around the car is blackness, not a single thing is visible outside the windows. The vehicle shudders, back and forth. I lash my head around and look at Lightning. His fingers are giving the steering wheel a death grip, but his face is completely relaxed and his eyes are shut.

I reach for him, attempting to feel the fabric of his shirt or the warmth of his skin. I can't feel anything; I can only see him sitting there motionless. I look to the windshield; it's so dark, as if we're passing through the belly of a thunderstorm. I try to scream, but the air suffocates my lungs and strangles my throat. I can't make a single sound. The car is still shaking, we're going to hit something and die. I turn to Lightning again, and in horror I realize that he is gone. I grip the console between the seats and the tremor of the car vibrates my body with it. I clench my eyes closed, waiting for the sudden impact or the asphyxiation of fear, whichever comes first.

But nothing happens. I'm still here, my movements being controlled by the jolts of the car. I'm flung back into my seat and all I can think is, _why am I not dead? He's dead, why aren't I?_

I roll over, and through the darkness comes a faint glow of red light. I open my eyes and I'm lying on my side, safely in my bedroom. The pulse of my heart immediately settles and I sit up on the mattress. It was a dream, only a horrible dream I'd been consumed in. It isn't the first dream I've had where Lightning dies before my very eyes. They're all different in some way or another, but two things always remain; the prominent shaking feeling and me, left alone, waiting to join Lightning's fate. I know where the shaking sensation comes from. It is identical from the trembling I felt so many years ago in the back of the ambulance while Lightning was rushed to the hospital. Yet, I'm always left with that haunting question- why am I still here?

Suddenly, I remember what had disturbed me from my nightmare. I get to my feet and shuffle over to the window. Far down the street, I see a couple of red flashes; taillights of a car. Then they slowly dwindle into the dark until they disappear. I can hear the blood rushing in my ears as my stomach throbs with realization. I couldn't make out the model of the car, but I have a good idea who's in it. What scares me most though, is not knowing where it is going.

* * *

I don't know what time it is. I stopped using clocks on a regular basis some time ago, because there is all the time in the world when it comes to Radiator Springs. All I know is that it is very early, the break of dawn, when Flo gathers us in her café. We've tossed out all the expected questions: Who was the last one to see Levina? Where was the last place she went? Was she with Damian? Of course, she is. Ramone has already gone and checked the garage and discovered Damian's vehicle to be missing.

But the racecar is still there, I think, crammed into a curved booth with Red, Luigi and Guido. I clasp Red's hand tighter, squashing his fingers and almost breaking into his flesh with the tips of my nails. He doesn't make a sound of complaint. He holds just as firmly, bonding us together with the fear that my daughter could be kidnapped. Sheriff is off making a call to his fellow officers while the rest of sit in anxious silence, trying to supply ideas of where Levina could be at this very moment.

"You're going to worry yourself sick," Flo says, "Have something to drink, hunny."

I shake my head and stare at the empty table. On the edge of my vision I can see Doc. I know he's standing there with his hard, wise, grey eyes. I can't meet his gaze, so I avoid his face at all. He knows the guilt I'm feeling, because he can read people like that. Sometimes I hate him for it.

"You can't be surprised." His voice cuts cleanly through the air, startling the rest of us. "What did you expect when you denied her what she wanted?"

"She doesn't know what she wants," I snarl back without looking up.

"It was her dream to race," Doc demands, "You forced her to choose-."

I thrust my head up and look him in the eyes. "She doesn't know what she wants!" I repeat in a tone much louder than before.

"Did you know what you wanted when you left California, Sally?"

I stand in absolute shock. It's like he ripped the question off my heart in one quick, painful tug. I finally notice that I'm standing and look frantically at the faces around me. Guido studies me, his black curls quivering against his forehead. Red's eyes are locked on me, dilated and rimmed with tears. I can't even continue to look at them; I release Red's hand and dash out into the sparse morning sun.

* * *

ANGSTTTT. Lol. So, I decided to put that dream part in there based on the suggestion made by my guest reviewer, and also to show a bit of a flashback type thing :) Technically this chapter is making you wait even a little longer to hear from Levina too ;) Well, thanks for reading and reviews are loved :)


	13. Apologies

First of all, I am SO sorry for the late update. (Kind of ironic that I'm saying sorry and the title of the chapter, isn't it? Lol) But really, I can't express how sorry I am for such a long wait. I'm back in school now and I also got a new job so I just haven't had time while trying to juggle the two of them. I would never leave something unfinished though, so thank you for keeping your patience! Alright, just a few responses... **Mere & Chloe**: Aw, sorry it was so sad! Also, thanks for checking out my one-shot :) **SweetP**: Well, of course I would ;D Haha oh I'm sorry you were confused! I'm glad you liked that line too, I always imagine that it would be true (before Lightning came to town that is). Whoops! You're right, that would have worked so much better. That's ok, criticism is always needed to get better :) And thanks! Lol I don't know if you can say that either, but it is a review on my story and I'm fine with that ;) **Guest: **Lol true. Thank you though :) **lizzie & Pancake: **Thanks for your reviews! It means a lot! And one last thing, a quick update in case anyone forgot; last chapter was Sally's point of view back in Radiator Springs as she woke up from a nightmare and realized Levina was missing. She then discussed it with the townsfolk very early the next morning. This chapter goes back a tiny bit to before it was morning and is in Levina's perspective. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen – Apologies_

_(Levina's POV)_

My eyes slowly open and the first thing I notice is the heat. My entire body feels sticky with the uncomfortably high temperature. The back of my hair is mussed, the skin of my fingers is swollen and my shorts feel like they are sewn onto my thighs. I tap my right hand along the side of the car until I feel a button to open the window. For a minute, I simply take gulps of fresh night air and allow myself to fully awaken. Once my brain has drifted out of its drowsy state, I look over at Damian behind the wheel. Soft music is exiting the car stereo, Maroon 5, I think. However, he doesn't look tired at all. He is clearly one who knows how to roll with the night life.

Damian steals a quick peek in my direction. "We're almost there," he says quietly. "We should make it before two a.m."

"What part of Motor City do your parents live in?" I ask in attempt to carry conversation. Then I turn my head quickly away as I realize what a foolish question I've just asked.

I hear the smile in his voice as he tells me, "They live on the Eastern side. My place is to the South though."

_His place._ My heart jolts uneasily. Perhaps I should have thought this through a little more before taking off? Even a hotel or something would have been fine._ No_, I convince myself, _I'm seventeen now, I can do this. This is my only chance, I have to take it._

The city starts to roll into view not much longer. I've never seen a big city all lit up at night like this. The glitter of lights spawns into golden globes that illuminate from high on poles. Every storefront, every entrance to every building and every inch of road is brightened by the artificial lightning, forcing out the darkness. It is both awe-inspiring and disheartening to see the city so well-lit. Something about denying the reflection of stars above seems wrong to me.

After a series of turns, Damian grins and tells me that we're nearing his apartment. He points to his left and explains how close we are to the track. An actual track… I can't even express how the thought makes me feel.

We climb out of the car a few minutes later and he leads me up the side stairs of an old brick building. At the third floor, he stops and unlocks a side door. I follow him cautiously inside, moving slowly until he finds the main light switch. Suddenly, the room is as bright and awake as the rest of the night outside. I stand awkwardly in the doorway, gazing around the unfamiliar abode. The room is quite open, with a lumpy set of couches situated around a coffee table and offering seating towards the television stand. From one corner of the room a stereo system produces the beats of a pop song.

"Sorry," Damian mumbles and stalks off to the stereo. "My roommate is always leaving this thing on."

I scuffle a few feet more into the room and become aware of a sweet smell hanging in the air. It is such a distinct scent, the smell of marijuana. I've caught a whiff of it many a time from Fillmore's tent in Radiator Springs. I study Damian's back as he cuts the music. I can't imagine him smoking, and my stomach lurches when I try to. I thought I knew him.

Damian notices my uneasy expression. Then, he somehow reads my mind and stammers, "My roommate, I swear. I've been trying to kick him out for ages."

I nod numbly, searching his eyes for some kind of comfort. Now that I'm in his element, the environment _he's_ used to, everything seems so different. I feel out of place and lost, unsure of what to do with myself. I can't let him see that though. So, I ask him, "Where do you want me to put my stuff?"

He smiles with relief and the tension melts from his face. "Oh, right in here."

We enter a messy bedroom with pale blue walls and one large window across from a bed. More light streaks onto the bed from a streetlight outside. I wonder if people even really need lamps in a place like this. I chuck my backpack on the floor and stand rigidly, taking in my new surroundings yet again. Damian plops down on the mattress and watches me quietly. When I look at his face after surveying the room I'm met with the sight of his eyes running carelessly over my body and up to my face. I can almost feel the heat of the flames behind his pupils, burning ravenously. His arms outstretch for me and I nervously step in his direction like a timid animal. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing in this situation. I feel like I don't know anything at the moment.

His hands settle on my hips and he gazes up at me. I know that not even my hair can hide the redness riding on my cheeks. I feel his hands climb their way up my sides until they are resting softly on my back. He begins to pull me into an embrace, but presses his lips eagerly on my mouth instead. My body feels frozen, my stance stiff and unnatural. My hands tremble with the jitter of nerves which I hope and pray he doesn't take notice of. He must not, because within seconds I'm swung onto the bed, his torso grazing mine with the movement of heavy breathing. I want to lose myself in the sensation of our teasing lips and the twist of our tongues, but I can't stop my mind from running elsewhere. All I can do is imagine myself as an outsider, watching myself go through these actions with this older man. It isn't what I planned.

His hands are all over me. His fingers tug at the material of my shirt and glide beneath the light fabric to stroke the cool skin of my stomach. I stare at the ceiling while he kisses the base of my neck and I try to will myself to feel the way I should. But I don't, I can't. All I can feel is that I've made a horrible mistake.

When his hands start to trail the waist of my shorts, I reach down and firmly grab his wrist. "I…," I begin to say abashedly, "I don't-."

"No," he replies and lifts himself away from me. I can see the pink in his face and I like to think it is from embarrassment. "It's fine. I'm sorry. You're probably tired, let's just go to sleep." Damian hastily rolls over and flicks off the bedside lamp.

I turn my cheek onto the pillow and in the darkness I can just make out the thick wall of his back. Did he really mean that apology at all? Then I quietly shift onto my back again, and this time there is no ceiling to look at. I know that in reality nothing truly happened, but I still feel as though some part of me has been abused.

* * *

Oooh, looks like Damian may not be the Prince Charming we all thought he was... ;) Anyway, this chapter and the next one to come were both inspired by the Coldplay song "Fix You", so if you want to listen to it when I post the next chapter that might be something cool to do but you really don't have to. The song basically sparked my brain for the next few chapters which was where this story began in my mind. So, if it wasn't for wonderful Coldplay then there would not have been a sequel! Their songs "Fix You", "The Scientist", "Yellow" and "Paradise" are all brilliant, so if you're ever bored do give them a listen :) I think that is all for now... Next chapter will be out as soon as I can but please have patience! Thank you for reading and reviews are highly appreciated!


	14. Satan Savior

I was in a writing mood, so I wanted to work hard to get an update on both my stories this weekend :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews everyone! Glad to hear there are some other Coldplay fans too :3 **Mere**: A coffee shop :P **Pancake**: You did? Nice! And you are more than welcome to still like him ;) **Chloe**: Okey doke! Just PM me in the future if you complete something :) **SweetP**: Hahaha yes, just like Crush! "Action piece", I like that ;) And mwhaha, you shall have to wait and see! **Ciara**: Haha! Yes, you did have a good intuition there, my dear ;3 Thanks for all the reviews again! Oh, also wanted to inform everyone that the new cover for this story is the completed picture by **claualphapainter-95 **my lovely artist friend :D All credit and major thanks to her! Alrighty folks, read on to see what unfolds!

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen – Satan Savior_

_(Levina's POV)_

I've always been a light sleeper, so it doesn't surprise me that I awake to the sound of murmuring voices coming from outside the bedroom. I give myself a slit of vision through my puffy eyelids and read the time 5:47 a.m. on the digital clock. The numbers glow a harsh, blue LED in my face and I roll onto my other side. Despite being so early in the morning, it is light enough for me to see that the bed is empty except for me. Where Damian's thick back protruded like a wall is now nothing more than humps of the comforter. Everything in me spurs into life and my body turns rigid. My ears tune harder into the sound from behind the closed door. I can't separate the noises though, so I sit up and scoot to the end of the bed.

"Yeah, it's really his car." I finally decipher from through the thin wood of the door. "I saw it myself; I would know the real deal anywhere."

"I bet you weren't expecting to find that, were you?"

I hear the low laughter, followed by the response, "So, it'll do?"

"Sure thing. Only, I want the car and you brought back a girl."

A long pause of silence begins to spread. I can feel every beat of my heart; I'm terrified to hear the answer.

"I know where to find the car, but we need the key. She has it."

I push myself backwards, sending myself slamming into the headboard of the bed. That had to have been Damian saying that, and that 'girl' had to have been me. My arms feel weak and they buckle, lowering me back onto the mattress. The muscles of my throat constrict and the contents of my stomach turn liquid. The emotions of fear, anger and betrayal are so powerful that I want to expel them from my body. Yet, I'm completely incapable of lifting even a finger.

Then the door knob twists. Outside the bedroom is eerily quiet and I fling my eyelids back shut, feigning unconsciousness. I don't hear them, but the presence of footsteps is there. I can see them treading delicately over the carpet in my mind. After a minute, I open my mouth to allow the slightest amount of air to pass by my lips. As I exhale, I let my eyes slowly and carefully open up again. Across from the bed, Damian's unmistakable body is bent over, rifling through the contents of my bag.

I make the mistake of letting the bewilderment take over my verbal controls. "Damian, what are you doing?" I croak, my voice shaky and dry. I watch Damian turn around and for once I don't think about all the little things. I don't care how tangled my hair looks right now or about the slumped posture I'm holding, supported by only one elbow. All I can do is stare into his eyes, begging and searching to find something that will tell me that he's not doing what I think. He wouldn't do me wrong.

I can't see it. The savior I believed in is gone, replenished with the same conniving look he gave me late last night. I'm not on his mind like he was always on mine, perhaps I never was. I'll never know, I decide as his gaze follows the surface of my body, down to the bulging pocket of my shorts. My hand nonchalantly settles on the pocket and protectively grabs hold of the keys inside.

Energy surges back into me, tainted with adrenaline. My legs take the lead, swinging off the bed and forcing me to stand up. My mind has given over control to the instincts of my legs, which break into a sprint across the small room. In my peripheral I see Damian jump up and shout my name, I believe. As I bolt out the doorway, another name echoes behind me, this time it's 'Greg'.

From the left side of the living room, a tall middle-aged man steps forward. The only thing I notice of his appearance is the bountiful orange curls on his head, as fiery hot as the expression on his face. My eyes dodge to the side door which Damian brought me in, but I know I won't escape quickly enough that way. The only logical choice is the front door, conveniently located just behind the large red-headed man.

Temporarily stalled with hesitation, I kick my feet back into gear and tear towards the front door. I'm almost there, until I feel the tight grip crushing my wrist bone. I cry out in anguish and Greg tosses me back onto the floor. My tailbone makes solid contact with the floor, but all my pain is still directed to my stinging wrist. I'm not done yet though, so I immediately start crawling back to the door. If I can just reach that door I'll be home free…

Two burly hands seize my shoulders and clamp forcefully. The same searing pain hits me and I scream out helplessly. Greg shoves me onto my side and I watch his fist rise in slow motion, preparing to wail on me.

"Let her go!" Damian cries out from the doorway of the bedroom.

The fist above me freezes. "What?"

From my position on the floor, I can see Damian. He stares at me and something passes between our eyes, although I can't tell what exactly. An understanding? An apology?

"You told me you found Lightning McQueen's car, and I'm going to have it." The older man barks gruffly.

Damian marches over and I flinch as he tries to pry Greg away from me. Greg's grip on my arm loosens and tightens as they struggle against one another. At last, I rip my arm away and Damian attempts to hold Greg back while climb to my feet. I stumble to the door and run out of the apartment. I don't look back.

* * *

This is my personal favourite chapter of the entire story :) Was that plot-twisty or what? I hope so! Thank you for reading! Next update will hopefully be out next weekend at the latest. Reviews are welcome and help me become a better writer by knowing what works and what doesn't, so they are always appreciated! Until next time *hugs* :P


	15. Seeing Clearly

I could apologize for the late update, and I do, but you guys are probably tired of hearing it. Please just believe when I say I am very swamped with school work and life in general now that I'm in final year of highschool, so fan fiction has really been pushed on the back burner for a while. However, you know I hate to leave stuff unfinished so I've slowly been plucking away at this. Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed and anyone who is still reading! In case anyone forgot, last chapter Levina escaped Damian and Greg's apartment room and that's right where we pick up for this chapter :) Without further ado, the next chappie!

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen – Seeing Clearly_

_(Levina's POV)_

I keep running, past the elevator, right to the stairs. I can't stop the propelling of my legs and the throbbing of my heart, not now. A loud noise echoes into the stairwell as I slam the solid door open and I rush forward to begin padding down the steps. One by one, my feet prance over the metal, barely grazing the surface. My movements are so fluid that you'd think I've descended ten thousand staircases in my lifetime. I jump the last three steps and land hard on my hands and knees. An ache of pain instantly swells in my joints but I push myself up off the cold concrete and shove through a nearby door to exit the building.

The first thing I notice outside are the dreadful lights. When all I want to do is disappear into the night and escape this place, they stream down on me from the light posts and surrounding shops. The light in this city is haunting- the way it chases out the darkness of the alleys and follows you home through the slits of your curtains. The air is cool though, and it cleanses the tears from my eyes, chilling the liquid away as I run down the sidewalk. I can feel the rough surface of the sidewalk scratching against my feet and I finally clue in that my sandals are still in Damian's apartment. But I can't stop running, so I let myself keep going, enduring every uncomfortable step. Anything that takes me farther from that apartment building.

I keep going, and I slowly realize what I'm hoping to find. I'm so scared and upset that I'm running for the warm embrace of my father's arms. If only I could feel him holding me right now, I would know I'm safe from all of this. He wouldn't let me be heart anymore, and he wouldn't let Damian or Greg near me. He wouldn't have big arms technically, but they would feel big to me, because he is my father and that makes his arms as unmovable as mountains around me. I could sob into his soundproof chest and somehow feel the rhythm of his heart, calming my own with it. That's what I'm running to, although I'll never make it.

At last, my adrenaline runs thin and I return to reality. I gasp for air to slow my exhausted heart and flag down a cab from the edge of the curb. Once it halts in front of me I collect my bearings and slip into the backseat. Upon sinking into the seat, my calves instantaneously begin to burn and ache.

"Where can I take you?" the cab driver asks me, his voice dim to my mind.

"Home," I whisper hoarsely. I click my seatbelt into place and curl myself tightly against the window. I stare blankly out it without a drop of expression etched on my face.

"Pardon me, ma'am?"

"Route 66," I tell him, "take it east. You'll know when you're there."

* * *

The ride to Radiator Springs is a static period. All I do is gaze out the window, watching the earliest morning light unfold before my very eyes. And while I never look away, it still feels as though one moment is dark and then suddenly it is light. Just like how one day my father was alive, and the next he was gone. Some things you simply can't control, no matter how hard you try.

_I hope Mom will understand that_, I think to myself as I climb out of the cab. I ask the driver to wait at edge of town and I'll return to pay him twofold. He doesn't object and I walk down the main street with ease in my step. I walk past the familiar buildings one at a time and my body relaxes to a normal state. The town is dead silent, yet I feel safer than I ever have. You only have one real home in your lifetime, and this is mine. While I didn't choose it, I realize that a little part of me is embedded in the tiny town of Radiator Springs.

I approach the driveway of the Cozy Cone. From behind the lobby I hear the sound of a slamming car door. Promptly, a blue Porsche pulls out and drives in my direction before coming to an abrupt stop. I stand absolutely still, observing every detail of my mother as she steps out of the vehicle and gazes at me from the distance. We both stay where we are, starkly still and stuck in the silence that seems to reach miles between us. Now, with all my focus set on her, I see more than I did before. Or rather, I finally see myself. The shape of her nose and the curve of her upper lip are subtly identical to mine. Perhaps these features have always existed; I just never took the time to notice. Yet somehow I think the real reason I'm finally seeing them is because I've let go of my fierce determination to prove myself as solely the daughter of Lightning McQueen.

My mother takes one hesitant step towards me and suddenly the swirling emotions erupt from me. The tears glaze my eyes in seconds, but not before I see Mom start rushing over to me. I close my eyelids while the tears swell and soon the warmth of her embrace cloaks me. Her arms aren't thick with muscle or tanned with July sun, but they're there, and they're all the comfort I need.

* * *

There will be one last chapter to finish up this story although the update may be slow again. Originally I had a sequel planned for this story but all future plans are kind of indefinite until my life slows down. That goes for my Doc story as well which I will unfortunately have to call a second hiatus on :( Anyways, any reviews would be greatly appreciated and thank you to those still following any of my work!


End file.
